Licious
by StylishFashionista
Summary: "Mini-me, I knew one day you would come to me and ask how to win over a guy. So, I am going to tell you all of my techniques on how to get a guy. Follow them and enjoy." / The first time Sierra saw Cody, she knew that he was the one. So she asked her mom for advice. And this is what she got. One-sided (?) Codierra. AU. Other genres-Parody, Family. Part of Drabble Week 2014


The day I met him was a magical day.

Okay, we didn't technically meet, but I saw him in the school hallway one day, and I knew that he was the one. I saw him in his slightly baggy jeans and his beige sweater and saw the future. He and I, married with a ring on our fingers, smiling at each other with a baby in his arms. It was a girl, donning his teal eyes and my dark brown hair (which was my natural color before I dyed it purple).

I've never felt that way for anyone. I decided that I'd ask my mom for advice―I'm her "mini-me", so I might as well. She didn't say anything to me, though. She just handed me a little notebook that she wrote herself. And I read it.

_"Mini-me, I knew one day you would come to me and ask how to win over a guy. So, I am going to tell you all of my techniques on how to get a guy. Follow them and enjoy."_

Her handwriting in that notebook was much neater than it was usually, and I liked it. I smiled as I turned the page.

_1: Make social networking accounts dedicated to him._

His name's Cody.

I figured that out through Noah, one of my good (and only) friends. Cody is apparently in his Math class. I begged to switch.

I made an Instagram and a Twitter, both dedicated to him and named both codylicious. I know for a fact he saw it before. I took a picture of him picking his nose and he commented repetitively for me to take it down. I didn't, of course. Someday he'll learn to respect it.

_2: Make sure you're in all of his classes._

First, I begged Noah to switch schedules.

He admitted to me earlier that he had all of his morning classes with him, so I asked him, repetitively, if we could switch schedules. Morning classes are better than none at all. He asked why, and when I explained everything, he said:

"Ooh, stalkerlicious. But no; I'm not psycho."

He was adamant about that, so instead, I went to the principal. At first, he said no, explaining that no one had the same schedule to "enforce diversity". But when my mom said that she would pay him $1,000 for me to switch, he automatically agreed.

So now I have the same schedule as him. I don't know whether he realized or not. But I think he did.

_3: Take secret pictures of her._

I started out by finding out where he lives.

It wasn't hard. I just followed him home one day after school. He lives in a small house similar to mine, with dying grass and weeds in the front lawn. I memorized his address easily. 234 Bakerson Ave.

I went back at least a dozen times, taking pictures through his bedroom window. I would stay for a few hours, capturing anything I could with my phone. I have pictures of him reading, listening to music, playing video games, watching TV, doing homework, anything you can imagine.

Once my schedule changed, I found it easier to take pictures. I would discreetly get somewhat close to him and then take a picture of both of us together. I have 255 of these. He only caught me one time, and asked me if it was going on Instagram.

Guess what went up once I got home.

_4: Keep telling him you love him._

My first conversation went something like this:

"Hi Cody! I love you!"

"Um, hi. Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

"I'm Sierra! I love you!"

"Um, okay? Could you answer my question from before?"

"I love you!"

"Okay, um, I got to go now. Goodbye."

"Okay! I love you!"

Our conversations usually go something like that, give or take a few "I love you"s. I think he's starting to really understand my love for him. And maybe he loves me too.

Of course, there's this goth chick who he apparently likes. Gwen's her name. But I don't think he loves her. He's just trying to make me jealous.

But one thing's for sure. He will love me one day. Mark. My. Words.

* * *

**Soooo... Obviously this is the second one.**

**I honestly love Codierra (come on, they would be so cute together!) and Sierra is one of my favorite characters in TD. So, writing this was so much fun! I really love her stalker and crazy personality and it's just awesome. I got this idea from my crush taking a picture of me and him at school without me knowing while I was on the computer and he was sitting. Our class was watching a movie. When I realized, he exclaimed, "Going on Instagram!" And yes, it did go on Instagram.**

**The title came from Noah's quote: "Ooh, stalkerlicious." I just had to include that! Plus, codylicious just had to be her account name once I thought of that! (please don't look it up, I have no clue if those are real or not... XD)**

**I also have a Duncney story up. If you would check it out, it would be amazing! It's called "Disgraciously Yours, Courtney"!**

**So, yeah, this was Tuesday. I hope you enjoyed, and please review! Follow me for more drabbles like this! I have a bunch of awesome TD ones coming later in the week!**


End file.
